Got Burp Drop?
by MeimiMinda
Summary: Okay...This isn't exactly a parody on anything. It's a totally random fic that I did with my friend Momo. I couldn't find another catagory for it...Please read! Get a few laughs.


Meimi: Dude, juicebox -whacks momo on the head with a juicebox-

Momo:.......Huh?

Meimi: Box 'o Juice! 

Juicebox: -creepy smile-

Momo: GUILTY BY ASSOCIATION!!

Meimi: .....

Momo: JUICEBOX! MEET SUPER TOILET!

Meimi: .....

Momo: -throws juicebox in toilet and flushes it-

*10 minutes later*

Meimi: HEY!!! WHERE'S MY JUICEBOX?! -searches-

*random objects appear*

Meimi: -walks through a door- JUICEY! I'm HOME!

Momo: ....-falls over and leg twitches-

Meimi: THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN!!! -falls over too- Ow... -gets up-

Momo: .....

Meimi: -burp- O.o Dude, got Burp Drop?

Momo: Yeah. -hands meimi one-

Meimi: -drops it- .........

Momo: ............ Director: Burp Drop Commercial. Take 2. -snappy thing-

Meimi: Dude, got Burp Drop?

Momo: Yeah. -hands meimi one-

Meimi: -drops it- ...........

Momo: ...........................................

Meimi: I-I'M JUST NERVOUS! THAT'S ALL! I CAN DO THIS!

Director: Take 3.

Meimi: Dude, got burp drop?

Momo: Yeah. -hands it to her-

Meimi: -drops it-

Momo: ..........

Director: Cut!

Momo: -slaps face- Oy.....

Meimi: That's it!! I can't do this!!! -stomps- If anyone needs me, I'll be in my trailer!! -walks off set-

Momo: -looks at director- We have....trailers?

Director: Actually...no.

Momo: O.o So...Where is she going?

Meimi: (from a distance) EWW! WHAT IS ALL THIS GARBAGE DOING IN MY TRAILER?? AND WHY DOES IT SMELL SO BAD?!

Momo & Director: -look towards direction of sound-

Both: -.-;;;

Meimi: -comes back, covered in garbage-

Meimi: Errrrrrrgh! I quit!! -turns around, smacks into the camera and faints- x__X

Momo & Director: -look at Meimi- ..............-.-;;;

Director: We're gunna need a replacement.

Momo: -nods-

Director: Prop Guy!! Where are you??

Prop Guy: Like OMG! That just won't do!---Oh. I'll be back. Director's calling me. -appears in front of director and momo- I'm very busy you know. Make it quick.

Director: Take this -points to Meimi- to the prop room. We can use it for future commercials or...uh..sell it...or something--Just hurry! 

Prop Guy: Alright, alright! Yeesh. Don't make a fuss. -takes Meimi away and stuffs her in some closet full of monster masks and costumes-

Momo: I was thinking about the replacement. How about...Him? -points to a chair-

Director: Naaah. Too stiff.

*Meanwhile*

Meimi: ....-blinks- I must be...in the place where SOCKS GO when they're DEAD! Otherwise known as....the washing machine.

Random Person: -falls down-

'Nother person: Why you fall down?

Random person: I guess....we'll never know....

*washing machine noise is heard*

*scream*

Nother person: Now that is just freaky....

*Momo and Director*

Momo: Hmmm....-eyes are closed and is sitting on ground cross legged, head nods up and down-

Director: Are you on any kind of medication, kid?

Momo: ....But I don't wanna take a shower....-snore-....NOOO!!! -strangles director- Curse the shower!!!!

Director: X__X KID!!! KID, LET GO!!

Momo: -wakes up- Huh? -loosens grip- What happened? 

Director: -twitch- Nothing. Nothing happened. Did you think of a replacement?

Momo: Oh yeah....We can use....THAT!! -points to chicken-

Director: Good idea, kid.

*Few minutes later *

*Chicken is hanging by an "invisable" string to meet camera view*

Voice (supposed to be chicken): Dude....Got Burp Drop?

Momo: Yeah. -hands chicken one-

*burp drop drops*

Momo:................NEW GUY! Have this guy do the other one

Director: Whatever you say.....-ahem- Prop Guy!!!!

Prop Guy: -appears again- Again!? I'm a busy person y'know. ......Well?

Momo: -points to chicken- Take this guy too.

Prop Guy: Like whatever -takes it and throws it in with meimi-

*Scene switches to Meimi*

Meimi: Since when do people wash chickens?

Chicken:.....We'll never know.

*5 minutes*

Meimi: Can I eat you?

Chicken: .............................

*Washing machine sound is heard*

*Screams*

Nother person: Wasup with this twilight zone rip off thing?!

Dude from the twilight zone: -creepy voice- I don't know....-theme plays-

Nother person: .........-.- I'm going home. -walks away-

*Back to Momo and friends*

Momo: Bingo! --Huh? We're back? OK. Uhhh. Replacement guy....How about....HIM!? -points to Nother person-

Director: Let's give it a try!

Nother person: .....I hate all of you. 

Director: -does that square TV thing with fingers-

Nother person: I really hate all of you.

Momo: -slaps sticker on his head- Welcome to the club!! Rules and restrictions....[insert stuff here]

Nother person: ........This is going to be a long day.

*Meimi and the chicken*

Chicken: Got any 2's?

Meimi: Go fish.

Chicken: Blast!

*pause*

Meimi: Can I eat you now?

Chicken: ................................

*Momo and friends*

Nother person: -is in chicken/meimi costume- .......This is embarassing.

Momo: you look so STYLISH!

Director: Take...uh...5? Yeah, 5. I like the number 5. 5 it is. -nods-

Momo: Sure....e.e

Nother person: dude.....Can I have a burp drop?

Momo: yeah -hands him one-

Nother person: -takes it in hands-

Momo: HE DIDN'T DROP IT!!!!

Nother person: -drops it-

Momo: ...................................

Director: ..............I hate my job.

Nother person: I hate you all.

Momo: I hate showers.

Random person: And I hate foot odor ^________^

All: -back away slowly-

Momo: Prop Dude!!!!

Prop Guy: -appears- Like OMG! This is like the 3rd time--

Momo: 4th...or was it 3rd....anyways, take this guy and do whatever with 'im. -points to nother person-

Nother person: ........I have a feeling this won't go well.

Prop guy: Whatever. -takes nother person and tosses him with meimi and chicken-

*Meimi and chicken*

Chicken: -is about to eat meimi until nother person falls on him-

Meimi: x__x

*5 minutes later*

Meimi: Can I eat one of you?

Both: ...................................

Person dude: Will Meimi get to eat one of them? Will the director ever get a replacement? Will this insanity end? All these things can not be answered. 

Random person: Foot odor! ^____^

Person dude: -kicks random person- Washing machine.

*washing machine noises are heard*

*screams*


End file.
